Danganronpa: despair Cruise
by Airune
Summary: Join A group of students as they are put into a mutual killing game where their wits are tested and their sanity lost. Follow them as they suffer through dangerous challenges and multiple murders as they find a way to get off this boat and find the mastermind behind it all!
1. Introduction 1

My hope of getting into Hope's Peak academy Flourished as I opened the letter sent by the scout of Hope's Peak.

"Dear Latoya,

We are proud to announce that you have been accepted into Hope's Peak academy as the Ultimate Translator. You will receive a package containing all necessary requirements for you time at Hope's Peak. Included are the following: three school uniforms, text books, and a ticket for the boat ride here. We hope you will enjoy the brand new Hope's Peak!

Your Friends"

I read the letter over and over and thought about every single word. Something was off however, they normally sent a plane ticket to get there instead of a boat ticket. Could this be some special thing because Hope's Peak just re opened?

I was too excited to mull it over much longer. The package had arrived a day before the letter, but I was waiting to open it until after I had read the letter. I quickly ran a key through the tape on the box and opened it. The letter held true, there were three school uniforms, it was optional to wear them, a bunch of text books, and the letter containing my boat ticket. I took out the letter and read it aloud,

"Dear Latoya,

The higher ups at Hope's Peak acadamy have decided to announce that the first 20 students who are accepted into Hope's Peak acadamey will recieve a free cruise there instead of the normal plane ride. The cruise will take three weeks to actually arrive at England as it will make many detours to famous sites. All food has been paid for and you will have the best suites there.

The cruise will leave on 7/28/XXXX at 7:30 AM. We hope you will enjoy this cruise!

Your Friends"

I grew even more excited as I read it again. I soon grew panicked as I realized the 28th was tommorow; I quickly started to pack my things. I grew sleepy after I finished packing my things, but I couldn't go to sleep. By the time I had finsihed packing it was already 7:00 Am. I ran out of the door and drove to the address said on the ticket. I saw the huge ship as I pulled up and several other people were already boarding.

I pu1led my stuff 0ut 0f my car and ran t0w0rds the boat. Tw0 guards sto0d at the entrance to the b0at and waited for my t1cket. 1 handed it over and the let me through with a kind gesture. I walke8 u4 the st3ps to th3 b0 t )9!*#0)DKVN )(#UT)Q)TUEWOP*help! )($8501-2958


	2. Introduction 2

I slowly opened my eyes to let them adjust. I took a slow look around and screamed. I started to panic and sweat, "Were am I, i-is anyone there. CAN ANYONE HEAR, ME WHERE AM I?" I screamed scared out of my mind. Soon after I screamed, there was a banging on my door, "Yes, China can hear you too! The door is locked from the inside so can you come unlock it so we can talk." the voice said, it was a male voice.

"A-alright, I'm coming.' I said as I unlocked the door, I slowly pulled it open and took a look at the stranger. He had strange red and hair that didn't match his grey tuxedo very much. His green japanese eyes looked me over as well and for a second there was an awkward silence as we both realized we were both strangers

"I am Jiro Akagi, the Ultimate Butler, and you are?" He said breaking the silence. I fumbled with my words, "I am Latoya Sheets, the Ultimate Translator. It is nice to meet another ultimate, do you perhaps know where we are?" I asked hopeful.

He shook his head, "No, all we know is that we are on a cruise ship in the middle of the ocean. There is no staff here either meaning there is no one to run the boat." I could feel my face naturally grown, "Who is we?" I asked.

"The other Ultimates, come, I will show them to you." He said walking away urging me to follow. "Do you know how you got here?" he asked, I couldn't see his face but I knew he was hopeful that I knew something. "No, well yes and no. I know how I got on the ship but I do not know what happened after that." I said, his body visibly losing hope. "I received a letter telling me I was accepted into the new Hope's peak academy along with a cruise ticket. I got on the boat but I can't remember anything after that, but that all feels like a long time ago."

"That's as far as anyone else can remember. It is a shame, you were our last hope of finding out how we got in this situation." He mumbled. His pace quickened as we stepped out of the living quarters and onto the main deck. I saw a group of people with no particular age group huddled around a giant object in the middle of the deck. It was a big ball that had a timer in the middle counting down from 72 hours, three days. What could happen after three days, was it a bomb? A generator? There was no possible way of telling.

Hope Fragment Acquired

"Hey, it's the last person!" someone shouted. He had blonde hair but on the top was a section of green. No one turned as they were too interested in the object. The kid still ran over to me, "Hey! I am Kris Oliver, Ultimate Lucky Student. Who might you be?" He asked very enthusiastically. I laughed at his giddiness, "I am Latoya Sheets, the Ultimate Translator." I said.

"Your dress is really pretty! You look rich!" He said. "Thanks! I am rich actually. My money

comes from my family who owns the Toya Factories." I said happily. His eyes widened in awe, "That so cool!"

"Where do you come from Kris?" I asked wanting to uphold the conversation. "I come from Canada!" He replied, it felt as if he had an endless pool of happiness about him, but even Kris knew when a conversation was dying. He waved me off and went to go chat with some of his friends.

Hope Fragment Acquired

I looked around for someone who looked approachable and friendly to meet next but the person of interest I found was not approachable. He wore a long black trench coat which hid a white shirt underneath only visible from the collar. He had pale purple hair which contrasted his red eyes. THe only acknowledgement i got from him was a quick glance as I popped up beside him. "Hello!" I said; he continued to stare out into the ocean. "Lovely isn't it?" I asked trying to make the slightest conversation. "Yes." He replied with no emotion behind his word.

I sighed, I don't think i am going to get anywhere with this man. "Can you at least tell me your name?" I asked my final question. He looked at me, actually looked at me this time. "My name is Arata Sakaguchi, I am the Ultimate Hacker. The ultimate White Hat Hacker to be specific." Arata said monotonously. "You didn't have to talk to me to start the main game though, so why did you come talk to me?"

"I am Latoya Sheets, the Ultimate Translator." I said happy that he talked to me. "Yes, I know you… I worked for you once, if you remember, but I doubt it." HE said looking back at the sea. I couldn't remember asking him to work for me before until now. It came to me like a bullet into my head. "You helped my uncle track down the remnants of despair when the future foundation still existed… didn't you?" I asked. His eyes widened but then went back to normal, as if he may have been happy that I remembered him. "Yes, I did help Naegi track down the remnants, I was the person left out of that story."

H0pe Fr gm3nt Ac!uir3d

He walked away before I could say anything. Before I realised what was happening someone turned me around. They were almost met with a bloody nose until I realized they were trying to say hello. "Oh, my bad. I didn't realize you were there." I said pulling my fist away just before it collided with his poor face. He jumped back startled "Jeez lady, I was just trying to say hi. Anyways, I am James River, Ultimate Historian. I caught who you were when you were talking to loner over there. Have a great day today!" He said and waved me away. I am pretty sure I scared him away.

You scared him away good job (achievement unlocked)

With a sigh I walked over to the dissipating group of people. There was only one person there who I haven't met, everyone else went to explore. "Hello, I am Latoya, I am the Ultimate Translator, who are you?" I asked more wanting to get this over with. "I am Felix Hunt, I am the Ultimate Honest. I have only ever lied once in my life! I don't remember it though." He smiled. "Thats amazing, an Ultimate Honest. Strange talent but very neat." I replied putting my hands my hips. "You must have other people to meet, go on ahead. We will have time to talk again soon!" he said.

Hope Fragment Acquired

I walked towards the bridge of the ship, wanting to see what it consisted of as I have never been in one before. As soon as I walked in I was bombarded with a string of curse words that I had never heard phrased before. "YOU **********************************************" The person screamed at the control board. "Um are you alright?" I asked nervously. The person turned and then I realized that it was female. She let down her hair from her hat which fell down in a mass of brown fluff. "These ********* control boards don't even ******** work. How the ****** are we supposed to get off of this ******** ship if we can't ********* get the ******** boat to ******* work!" She shouted trying to suppress her anger. I could tell she was a vietnamese woman since I had been there often she was most likely from the military from the way she wore her clothing, clean and pristine. She wore simple clothing consisting of sweatpants and a worn out tank top.

"You sure know a lot of curse words buddy." I said feeling kind of awkward. She sighed as she fiddled with some of the wires. "You learn those kind of things in the military." She said finally giving up. "So what brings you up here richie?" She questioned leaning against the wall. I stared at her confused. "Richie…?" I asked. It suddenly dawned on me, only one person had ever called me richie. "HOA OH MY GOSH IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" I shouted giving her a hug. "Ha, it's good to see you too. What did you get in as?" She asked prying me off of her. "The ultimate translator, what did you get in as?" "The Ultimate Sailor." She said smiling. She had always loved boats and sailing. "

Hope Fragment Acquired

Before we could say anything else, a Japanese woman walked in. SHe started ordering Hoa around like he owned the place. She turned to him, "Listen Jughead, I don't care what rank you were, you are not telling me what to do!" She was just about yelling. She was taken aback, "Excuse you water brains. I have the ability to send you back to the navy this instant and you defy me?" The lady shouted in her face.

"Hey, Hey, there is no need for this, who are you anyways?" I asked stopping a fight before it happened. "I am Yoko Yamasaki, the Ultimate Marksman. Now leave, this is none of your concern peasant." She replied. I became furious, "NO ONE CALLS ME A PEASANT, GET YOU JAPANESE **** OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SHOVE YOUR BIG **** HEAD UP YOU BIGGER ****!" I screamed at her. She smiled, "That's someone who has standards, unlike you Hao."

Hope Fragment Acquired?

I looked around for Hao but she had walked outside and was smoking a cigarette, something she did when she really needed to cool off. I walked over to the swimming pool and found someone sitting there with their feet in the water. It was a female who had her hair pulled back into two ponytails with black tips at the end. They wore a sleeveless white turtleneck and some short jeans. As I got closer I could see the multiple piercings she had in her eyes and ears. "Hello, who might you be?" I asked standing next to them. She looked over smiling, "I am Lori Ueno, the Ultimate Copycat, who are you?"

"I am latoya Sheets, Ultimate Translator, What does the Ultimate copy cat do exactly?" I asked letting my curiosity take hold. "I really just copy people's talents, if I observe them enough I can even learn how to become them basicly." She answered. I thought for a second, "Kind of like the Ultimate Imposter but also different at the same time." I said.

"I wish people wouldn't compare me to him, I get told i am trying to copy him all the time." She mumbled, I apologized quickly, "Oh, don't worry, you didn't know." She said smiling again. She spoke with a sort of New Yorkian accent. "What is it you do Latoya?" Lori asked after a moment of silence. "I normally travel the world and help people who need to have things translated into their language, it's normally important documents. Boring stuff really." I replied.

We both chatted for a while longer until we decided it was better to part ways and meet everyone else.

Hope fragment Acquired

I decided to walk around the deck of the boat when a knife flew right by my head. I shrieked and almost fell but was stabilized when a lady caught me from behind. "You're a little jumpy." She laughed. I looked back to see a black woman like me in a leather jacket. She wore a Brown tank top under it and some very colorful leggings which I was kind of jealous of. "You must be the ultimate translator, hacker boy told me about you. I am the Ultimate Throwing Knife Expert." She said quickly, with a New Jerseyan accent. "Well hello. I am Latoya, and yes I am the Ultimate Translator." I replied. Anastasia smiled, "We should meet in some better circumstances next time." She said.

Hope Fragment Acquired

I let out a small screech as red lights flashed on and a siren blared. "ALRIGHTY IT'S TIME TO MEET IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BOAT CHILDREN!" An announcement screeched even louder than the alarm which cut off right after the announcement. Anastasia glanced at me and shrugged, "Couldn't hurt to go check it out." She said walking towards the middle of the boat.

It took us about ten minutes to get there as the boat was so large and we got lost a couple of times. We arrived where the strange object was and there sat a stage. There was a child holding a little black and white bear. "Hello! It is I MONOKUMA *****!" The child, no the bear shouted. The child raised the bear in front of him as it spoke. "Today we shall start a new KILLING GAME! But this time there is a twist! You will be put into two separate teams, a 9v9 battle!" We all looked around confused. "What do you mean a 9v9 battle?" Someone asked, it was someone I hadn't met yet. "That's a grreeeatt question child. What I mean is, there will be challenges that will allow the winner to be MURDER FREE for until the next challenge. YOu may be wondering what I mean by murder free, well you see, THIS IS A KILLING GAME YOU ******" He shouted and the child laughed.

"A killing game? Like the one The ultimate Hope went through?" Arata asked for everyone. "Yeppo! Just like the one that Shuichi went through as well! You all know him, or do you?" The bear chuckled. Everyone was in utter confusion. Who was Shuichi. Sadly, everyone knew who Makoto Nagito was and what he went through.

"What makes you think we will kill each other you fool!" Anastasia shouted. "WHy motives of course honey! I mean that wasn't hard to figure out." The bear replied. "ANYWHO let us get you into teams right now." The bear said as the child pressed a button on the stage. Claws flew out of the deck and wrapped around everyones necks and pulled us to a side of the ship until there were nine on each side. "These will be your team's, let me call out the role. Team one shall consist of, Latoya Sheets, Ultimate Translator, Anastasia Spiro, Ultimate Knife Throwing Expert, Kris Oliver, Ultimate Lucky Student, Arata Sakaguchi, Ultimate White Hat Hacker, James River, Ultimate Historian, Hoa Huynh, Ultimate Sailor, Jiro Akagari, Ultimate Butler, and Lori Ueno, Ultimate Copycat. Zhen Yu, Ultimate Mortician."

"Team two will consist of, Nikole Willow, Ultimate Actor, Jonathan Grimm, Ultimate Carpenter, Valeria Popov Ultimate Magazine Artist. Felix Hunt, Ultimate Honest, Jessica Wood, Ultimate Video Maker Gabriel Shummer, Ultimate Comedian, Yoko Yamasaki, Ultimate Marksman, Jean Duran, Ultimate Hypnotist, and Eloi Duran, Ultimate Show host."


	3. Chapter 1

"FIRST CHALLENGE STARTS NOW! Oh, did I forget to mention that the challenges are deadly! UPUPUPUPU! The first challenge is… CHESS BUT WITH YOU INSTEAD! You will also have monokuma pawns to work with since you all will be the main pieces." The floor lit up with black and white tiles as monokuma spoke. Monokuma pawns rose from the ground on the second row. The claws around our necks flung us to the first rows. I was a queen with Arata as my king. The bishops are hoa and jiro,. The knights were Anastasia and Zhen. The rooks were Lori and Kris.  
The other side consisted of: king and queen were, nikole and Felix. Bishops were, jean and eloi, knights were, yoko and Jessica. Rooks were, Valerie and Gabriel. There were two people that are special uses. They can knock out any one person on the board except the king or queen. They were james and jonathan  
The kid with monokuma raised a gun and shit into the air. The monokuma pawns sprouted to life creaking in their squares. "Whites go first Latoya." Monokuma said. We were all stunned but I managed to regain my composure. " umm 8th pawn up 2." I said. It ran up two squares and stopped. The other team sent a pawn right beside it, do I decided to take it without the help if the others. It glares at the black minimum and jumped at it clawing and biting until the other pawn was gears and wires.  
"So this is what monokuma was talking about." Arata said. " we will actually get attacked, be careful Latoya, it appears only you and i can speak. Everyone else is frozen somehow." I took my first look at my friends when he said this. It was true, they were all frozen but they also had things. His was on a ship pointing forwards. Anastasia was crouched into a pounce formation with knives in her hands. Lori held a briefcase and stood still just like Kris. Zhen held a giant bone saw and jiro held a metal dish. On the other side, Yolo held her sniper and looked through the scope, Valerie stood still, jean held a chain watch and eloi had a Mic stand.  
We continued to send out pawns to stall but eventually there was no other choice. " I ordered anastasia to jump to the farther square she could. She sprung up and threw a bunch of knives into the pawn there, it exploded and she landed in the square gracefully. This is when we realized just how serious this game would be. Felix looked around and talked with Nicole. They sent Jessica right beside Anastasia, a pixel jetpack flew in from behind and she flew to the spot. When she got there the jet pack disappeared and she went back the a standstill. I glanced at arata seriously, wishing he would take over. "Can you handle it?" He asked. I shook my head and he nodded. "Kris go save Anastasia." He said. Kris moved right before Jessica and a giant anvil fell from the sky. Everything went slower than normal, the anvil fell and fell until it landed. Everything went silent even though it was silent before. I gasped in relief as the anvil had only hit her foot. Jessica screeched out in pain and tiny monokumas took her to safety  
Arata stepped back frightened but quickly regained composure. "We will win this with the fewest losses." He said, "but i will need your help." I nodded, "i see an opening but it is risky, if we position jiro, Zhen and Anastasia we can send in Lori to bait out the king and get him." I said pointing out specific spots.  
Once we had been positioned, i sent out Lori. But as soon as i did yoko shot a bullet to words her and hit her in the chest. Thinking quickly arata sent in jiro to progress towards the king, he stopped at the queen and slammed his metal dish into nicole's face multiple times. She fell over and was taken away. In reaction jean ran towards jiro and waved his watch in his face. Jiro son became entranced and fell over. I yelled at hoa to charge at Valerie, her boat surged forwards and a canon popped out and fired on front of her slamming into Valerie, this was turning into a slaughter house. We had to end this. They called in Jonathan and he built a structure around Anastasia and she was taken out of battle.  
Arata shouted something but before i could comprehend I was moving forwards. I stopped in front of Felix three squares away, he spoke but I couldn't here him. I understood what arata was doing. I turned back to look at him but my breath escaped me when Eli was bashing him with his Mic stand.  
"GAME OVER FOLKS, BLACK SIDE WINS. As a prize, their wounded will be treated first and better than the other team. As punishment, white team will now be suspect to despair murders until the next challenge. Have fun folks.

I was sent off to my room while the deck was cleaned off. Me, zhen, and james had been the only ones uninjured during our deadly chess game. I was say too. Nervous to sleep so I sat on my bed lost in thought. Who could have done this…? why would they do this…? how was everyone frozen...?

I was interrupted by a blaring announcement from the speakers. "YOU ARE FREE TO LEAVE YOUR ROOMS NOW! EVERYONE SURVIVED THE CHESS GAME" it said. I jumped with glee and ran out of my room to the deck. A couple people came out in wheelchairs. I quickly spotted arata and ran over to him. "Oh my god are you ok!" I asked. He laughed, only a bruise here and there. Lori almost didn't make it though. The bullet pierced her stomach but they patched t up easily… after tso hours of waiting. They said as long ad she gets rest she should recover just fine." He said looking over at Lori.

I made sure everyone was ok and sighed. Now we only had one thing to worry about. " alright, white team meet me at the deck in an hour." Monokuma said from the . "Oh also i have some more rules. Now that we have teams, no team may be in the same room at the same time. Only at night time. You will find the scheduled times in your rooms on when you should visit such areas as to avoid situations." He said and disappeared.

"Wanna go for a walk?" kris said hobbling towards me with his brand new cast on his leg. He had gotten bashed by Eloi before he got to Arata, except he had gotten a broken leg. I nodded and walked with him. We decided to walk until we were called back to the stage. We had discovered a little more of the boat, we found an arcade, a minibar, and spa before the time was spent.

"Alrighty folks, time for the motive, Black team has already gotten it os be wary because black team can kill you but you can't kill them. First motive is... MONEY! BILLIONS AND BILLIONS OF DOLLARS WILL BE YOURS IF YOu MANAGE TO OFF ONE OF YOUR PALS AND DUPE THE OTHERS. Thats right folks, exactly 200 Billion dollars will be awarded to you, or whatever currency you use." Monokuma said with great pride. "YOU SICK FUCK, WHAT DO YOU TAKE US FOR? MONSTERS? We would never end the life of someone we care about just for money, no human can ever be worth any amount of money. They are priceless and irreplaceable. No one is dying and I will make sure of that!" Hoa shouted at monokuma and the kid holding him.I never truly got a good look at the kid until now. They had short black hair with clips holding it out of his face. They sat in a wheelchair but clearly had all use of their legs as they were kicking them with glee. They wore a typical school uniform consisting of long pants and a long sleeved polo shirt.

"Watch your tongue mrs yapps or i will cut it off and feed it to you. You know the rules by now, no harming me or the kid, or you will be tortured until the game is over. Understood?" he said holding up his fist angrily. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU STUDENTS, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" we all mumbled in response and he turned his back, the kid didn't have his hand in him, he was all robotic. "Good, now scram you little twerps." With that, he disappeared.

It was getting late and the nighttime announcement was about to go off so we all headed to bed. "Ding Dong, it is nighttime students, have a nice rest, maybe one of you will die in your sleep… who know! UPUPUPUPU" it said and switched off.

I slept until the morning announcements came on at seven. My ears rang and my head ached from yesterday. I heard a yelp from outside and rushed to it. "IS EVERYTHING OK ARE YOU HURT?!" I asked panicked. "Latoya i am fine, I just tripped." Lori said standing up. "Ok, thank god. I Just don't want you to get hurt again. You already got shot." I said, i think i was turning into my mother.

"Do you mind if i walk with you to wherever you are going?" I asked She nodded after a moment of thought "Sure why not. It would give me an alibi in the case of a murder, but I don't think we will have to worry about that today. We must seize the day and make it ours, stop any possible murders and help everyone we see!" Lori said happily.

We decided to head to the spa to check it out completely. They had monokuma robots there to do the massaging and stuff so we decided to avoid using it. As we explored more of the ship we found two more rooms that we didn't know about. Lori found strip club which we found quite disturbing as there were monokumas playing the also found a gym that contained a lot of exercise equipment. "I would love to hang out with you more Latoya, you have a lot of interesting stories! We should arrange some time each week to hang out." Lori said. "That sounds like a great idea! We could talk about boys and have makeovers!" I said eyes widening. I didn't have a friend that would hang out with me like this anywhere else. Lori nodded and pulled me to the minibar as it was switching time. "We should hang out in here, its perfect, its got the music, the drinks. Maybe we should hang out thursday, so meet me here at switching time in two days and bring your makeup, i told Kris i would hang with him some today so i'm going to go hang with him, see you later Latoya." I nodded and headed over to my room, i didn't get much sleep last night and i was feeling it now so i decided to nap.

Free Time Event Unlocked

A week had passed and Lori and I ad spent a lot of time together. She told me things about what she remembered and what her family was like. I was heading over to the bar to hang out with her again when Arata came up to me. "Something is very wrong, I need you to come with me quickly, there is no time to explain." he said and pulled me to the bar.

"What's wrong Ara... " I said before stopping. What I saw horrified me, Zhen Yu was lying on the floor covered in blood and glass."Shhh, don't yell, if one more person sees then the body discovery announcement will come on and we won't have enough time to investigate." arata said quickly.

"From what i can tell, he was attacked by one of the glass bottles behind the counter. I also noticed some footprints leading in and out of this dusty place." Arata told me as he looked over Zhen.

Truth bullet Acquired: Footprints

I was frozen at the door, not able to move as i watched Arata find everything he could about what happened to Zhen, that's when i heard it. "A body has been discovered, Investigation time starts now!" monokuma said through the speakers. "What? No one else is here-" Arata started but was interrupted by a screaming Kris. "COME ON GUYS SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO LORI WE NEED YOU!" he screamed.

"Alright, I'm coming Kris." Arata said getting up, he stood there for a second thinking and then pulled me with him as we followed Kris. The scene I saw when we arrived at Lori's room was gruesome. Lori's head had been caved in and she was hanging by the neck by barbed wire, she was nearly decapitated.

I gagged as I looked back up at the body, there was blood all over her shirt and a small puddle forming on the floor. Her ands were stuck at her throat and her face told a tragic story. I couldn't bare to look anymore at the body so i decided to look around the room even though I could barely see with the tears falling out of my eyes.

Truth bullet acquired: Position of the body

I heard a scrunch under my feet and I looked down, it was an e-book. I accidently cracked it and now the screen wouldn't turn on. I wiped the tears from my eyes and turned to Arata, "Hey I found this but I accidently broke it." I said, suddenly Monokuma and the kid walked into the room. "I will take that and give it back once it's repaired." he said taking the tablet and scampering off.

"Well that solves that I guess…" I mumbled as Arata walked up to me. "I found this, it's probably the murder weapon." he said holding up a bloody hammer, it even had chunks of skin on it. I gagged a little as I looked at it. "You should go ask where everyone was, also look at your tablet it gives some facts about the murder." He said and walked off to investigate other things.

I decided to go to the people I knew first when I was interrupted by Felix. "I need to know where you were last night, not that i suspect you of murder or anything." He said trying to be positive, "I was sleeping, I actually came to get everyone else's alibis, care to share some of the ones you have?" I asked. He nodded and told me that most everyone was sleeping except Jonathan, Nikole, and him.

Truth bullet Acquired: Alibis

"Thanks, but what were you doing?' I asked. "I couldn't sleep so i headed over to the bar to get a drink, I mean it's not like the laws abide to us here so we can have what we want." he said with a forceful smile. I glared at him a little, "It's still not ok Felix. Sorry for moming you but it's necessary. You don't need to be getting drunk, especially in a situation like this." I said

He laughed, "I didn't get drunk and all I had was a sip so I could take some melatonin." He looked around the room, hey do you think that was there before?" He said pointing at a hole in the wall. I shook my head, "No Lori was always so kind, I can't think of any reason she would put a hole in the wall, Hey Arata can you come here for a moment?" I said. He walked over, "What is it?"

"Felix found a hole in the wall, wondering if that might help you any." He nodded, "Hmm, it looks to be around head height, we should measure everyone. And I heard you guys about alibis, no one truly has an alibi, it's easy to fake sleep and sneak out but the confirmed not sleeping will be of some use." he said. "Wait we don't need to measure everyone, we have their heights in their profiles, we only need to measure the height of the hole. HEY JOHNATHAN COME HERE!" felix shouted.

"Yea what is it?" Jonathan replied walking over. "We need you to measure the height of this hole in the wall." Felix asked, he nodded and pulled out his measuring tape. "It looks to be around 5 feet 10 inches. That all?" he asked and headed over to Nikole.

Truth bullet acquired: Hole in wall

"You should look at the monokuma file." Felix said and he started over towards his friends. I pulled out my tablet and pulled up the monokuma files app, and true to arata's word it had a bunch of information on the murder.

Name: Loi Ueno

Gender: male

Height: 5'0

Age: 17

Time of death: 3:00 am to 4:00 am

Injuries: Sliced open neck, several bashes in the head, multiple stab wounds in the legs and chest.

Location: Body was found in His room

Truth bullet acquired: Monokuma file #1

"Wait, him?" I gasped as I looked over the file. "That's not what you should be worried about, I also came to tell you some of the narcotics in the infirmary were missing." felix said as he heard my gasp. "True, and thanks Felix, also can i ask you something?" I said.

Truth bullet acquired: Missing narcotics

"Sure go ahead." He replied. "How are you acting so calm during all this, I mean there have been two murders." I said, he looked confused. "Two? Who was the other?" He asked. "Zhen, the mortician." I said then i suddenly remembered, we hadn't gone to check on him. "Come on, we haven't finished investigating what happened to him!" I said pulling him with me.

We quickly made it to the bar but something had happened. Zhen wasn't there. "What? He was just here I swear. Me and Arata were both looking into it." I said. "This is so strange where did he go?" I said. "Where could he have gone, Im so confused." felix looked around and noticed a trail of blood leading out of the bar and across the deck. "Let's follow it, it should lead to where zhen is." He said and started running.

Truth bullet acquired: Zhens missing body

Truth bullet acquired: blood trail

The trail led us to the infirmary but zhen wasn't there. That's when we heard monokuma, "Please report to the center of the boat, the trial will begin shortly" he said. "We haven't had enough time though, that was only two hours of investigation time!" I said shocked. "Thats right, thats all you will ever get, I can't wait days for you to investigate this dead bastard." He said and walked off. I felt like kicking monokuma off this forsaken boat.

We all arrived at the stage, but instead of the stage, there was a giant elevator. We all gathered in and it descended slowly. Once it finally hit the bottom it opened up into a dark room the had a large circular podium with spots for all of us. "Hey latoya, what happened?" Someone asked from behind me." I turned around and saw… Zhen! "ZHEN WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" I yelled alerting everyone. Arata and felix looked shocked and everyone else was confused. "I don't know, I woke up in the bar and traveled to the infirmary to bandage my head because it was bleeding." He said.

Truth bullet acquired: Zhen's account

"Alright, let me explain the rules, in the trial you guys will debate over who killed the dead guy. If you get it wrong, everyone but the blackened will be killed and if you get it right, the blackened will be executed in a special way just for them." Monokuma said as we got to our stands. "You may begin, and make it juicy!"

As monokuma finished saying that, a bunch of virtual reality head gear was lowered from the ceiling. "Stick these bad babies on your head, These will help with some of the minigames I've set up for you guys, I'll explain em as they show up." Monokuma said and we put them on.

Trial 1 start

 **Jiro** : so where do we start

 **Arata** : well I know a guy who does this kind of thing for a living.

 **Arata** : He normally goes over the basics of a trial, namely the murder weapon, the time of death, and the crime scene.

 **Latoya** : from the monokuma file we know the time of death was around 3:00 am to 4:00 am last night.

 **Felix** : I also noticed a hole in the wall with jonathan saying it was around 5'10 inches high so anyone higher than that should be suspicious.

 **Arata** : that is true, but let's figure out the murder weapon first, There is a list of three possibilities, a blunt weapon, the barbed wire, or some form of knife.

 **Felix** : I think your wrong, I believe she was poisoned!

 **Latoya** : what brings you to believe that?

 **Felix** : There was a bunch of missing narcotics missing from the infirmary when i went to go grab some last night!

Nonstop Debate

"alright guys, first minigame. I want you guys to pick up those revolvers on your stand and take a look inside the chamber. Those bullets you see are called truth bullets, don't worry this is vr so you won't be killing anyone. You will see the words that people say appear in front of them and I want you to shoot any contradictions. If its not a contradiction, you can't shoot it thought. And not everyone has the same bullets you do, so not everyone will be able to find the contradiction"

 **Truth bullets loaded** : Monokuma file #1, Felix's account, Position of the body, Barbed wire, Hole in wall, Blood trail

 **Felix** : I bet the killer poisoned her with the narcotics they stole from the infirmary!

 **Latoya** : Felix, what's with the sudden assertiveness?

Felix: I want to get this over with Latoya, sorry if i'm being rude.

Latoya: Not at all felix go on.

Felix: alright, I think the killer stole a bunch of narcotics and poisoned her and made all those injuries after she died!

Arata: hmm, interesting argument.

Arata: i don't think it's true though.

*BREAK*

Truth bullet fired: Monokuma file #1

Felix: I bet the killer poisoned her with narcotics stolen from the infirmary!

Arata: This arguments firewall is down!

Arata: If Lori was poisoned, then how come the monokuma file...

Arata: Doesn't say anything about it!

Nikole: What proof do we have the monokuma isn't lying to us?

Monokuma: i have no reason to lie to you, if you figure it out this game last longer and i get to have more fun!

Felix: I agree with Arata, I don't think monokuma would lie to us, it's just like he said, he wants to keep us here.

Monokuma: This kid gets it

Monokuma: It's true the monokuma doesn't say he was poisoned, but i'll tell you this now, I always leave the biggest mystery for you shits to solve.

Valerya: Of course, this pathetic asshole is trying to get us killed, how the hell are we supposed to solve this fucking shit if everyone here is fucking dumb as hell.

Jean: Can you shut the fuck up, bitching isn't going to help the trial douchebag.

Zhen: I never got to investigate the body, so i won't be of much use…

Valerya: Ug great, the one person that should have been there was probably fiddling with himself not giving a shit about the fact that someone died!

Latoya; That's enough Valeriya, Zhen was knocked unconscious for the duration of the investigation.

Arata: so that's what happened to him, I didn't even realize he was here, he was very quiet.

Zhen: My apologies Mr. Sakaguchi, I didn't mean to worry you or anyone else.

Arata: it's ok, as long as you are ok, there is a picture of the body that you can pull up with the vr stuff, get back to us when you have determined everything you can.

Zhen: yes mr. Sakaguchi.

Latoya: let's go over the crime scene now, we mentioned a hole in the wall that we think happened last night. We had Johnathan measure it and it's about five feet 10 inches high. So anyone above that height should be suspect.

Eloi: Looking at the profiles on the tablet, that leaves: Nikole, Arata, James, Jiro, Felix, Anastasia, Gabriel, and if we count the people who match the height as well, that adds me and Eloi.

James: Damn, that narrows our list down quite a lot.

Felix: And if we go by what everyone said they were doing last night, that narrows the list down to two, me and Nikole.

Nikole: I have more of an Alibi, I was with jonathan all last night, so that means it can only be you!

Felix: me? I wouldn't… Why are you… What?

Jean: You said it yourself, You and Nikole are the only ones tall enough and she has an alibi.

Latoya: This is true felix.

Jonathan: I can say that Nikole was with me last night.

Jean: Looks like we won't even need to find the murder weapon, we found the murderer in no time. Ratted himself out too.

Felix: i was only going to get some melatonin to help me go to sleep.

Valeriya; Fess up shithole, you killed the bitch because you're a greedy pile of dicks.

Arata: no, I believe him, there is something we still need to know before we can vote on someone. We need the motive.

Zhen: i've got it! The stabs to the legs and chest are curved downwards, so that leaves any kind of knife out, and the indentations on her head are hammer shaped, matching these two, I think she was hit in the head with a hammer and the killer used the back of the hammer to stab her too.

Johnathan: that doesn't make sense!

Nonstop debate

Truth bullets: Bloody hammer, monokuma file, Zhens missing body, missing narcotics, hole in wall

Zhen: Why do you say that Mr. Grimm

Johnathan: How can you use a hammer to stab someone, it's impossible

Nikole: have you even seen a hammer dude, I thought you were a carpenter

Johnathan: Shut up, I am.

Nikole: then you should know about the sharp part on the back of the hammer.

Johnathan: The marks on her head were way too big for a normal hammer

Zhen: that does seem like the case, it looks like there was a huge hammer used.

Jiro: that leads me to believe Johnathan did this, he is the only one with a sledge hammer

Johnathan; that's not what we are discussing Jiro, we are discussing the murder weapon.

Jiro: My apologies Mr. Johnathan

Latoya: I think I know just what to say

*BREAK*

Truth bullet used: Bloody hammer

Latoya: This contradiction wasn't even in another language

Felix: that was kind of a bad punchline latoya

Latoya: I'm working on it sorry

Jonathan: What do you mean, what does this bloody hammer have to do with this.

Latoya: The blood covers all of the hammer, even the sharp part.

Jonathan; So, that doesn't solve the fact of the giant indention in Lori's head

Latoya: Who says the killer only hit her once.

Latoya: If the killer hit her multiple times, that would leave a big indention.

Jonathan: Oh, I guess you're right.

Monokuma: Breaking news, I have the fixed Tablet, it is added to your truth bullets, read it and weep.

Latoya: What do you mean by weep?

Monokuma: it's an expression.

Monokuma: get cracking guys, or I will just kill you all, I don't wanna be here all day.

Hoa: Shut up douche

Monokuma: So rude!

Truth bullet acquired: Tablet

Hoa: Then shut up so I don't have to be.

Monokuma: …

Hoa: good, now let's discuss the tablet.

Jiro: I've looked into the texts, there are quite some texts about Nikole and Lori going to see each other at night because that's the only time they can get together.

Nikole: OH! I completely forgot about the meeting, if Only I had remembered I would could have saved her.

Yoko: So is Nikole the main suspect now?

Latoya: I believe so, this helps bring a lot of the blame off of Felix

Felix: now that I have a bit more breathing room.

Felix: i would like to say that, if Nikole and Johnathan were together last night, that gives Nikole a way to grab the hammer.

Nikole: Umm, I uh… did you not here that I completely forgot about the meetup.

Latoya: Then why was your tablet in Lori's room.

Nikols: That's where you found it?

Latoya: Yep

Nikole: If I remember right…

Nikole: I fell asleep way before 3:00 am

Johnathan: That's not true, I should know, you kept me up until 5:00 at the least!

Nikole: What?

Johnathan: Or should I say your other personality!  
Nikole: I don't know what your talking about.

Johnathan: You have D.I.D, or did you happen to forget that too

Nikole: Fuck you Johnathan!

Nikole: I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THAT A SECRET!

Nikole: HAVING D.I.D ISN'T SOMETHING YOU WANT EVERYONE TO FUCKING KNOW ASSHOLE!

Valeriya: I don't even have to be rude, this guy is getting enough from Psycho bitch over their HA

Latoya: Valeria shut the fuck up

Valeriya: Oh look, the one who can't pick a damn country to live is speaking to me.

Latoya: Ug, Such an ass

Nikole: Would you two stop interrupting my dialogue

Latoya: Sorry

Nikole: now where was I, oh yea

Nikole: I EVEN HAD TO BRIBE YOU WITH SEX YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD

Monokuma: WOAH WHAT!

Monokuma: You lady are getting punished, Johnathan is underage.

MOnokuma: Just because I let you guys kill and drink, that doesn't mean you can pull this shit.

Monokuma: I'm adding a new rule, no non consensual or underage sex!

Nikole: That's fair, I understand, but later.

Latoya: That's actually kind of messed up Nikole, and johnathan agreed, he should be punished too if he isn't the killer.

Nikole: *sigh* speaking of D. other personality, Jessie, will be able to tell you more.

Jessie: Hey guys, what up!

Latoya: We need to know more about what happened last night between you and Johnathan, but not the sex part, we already know about that.

Jessie: Oh that's easy, after we got done I got super tired, but it was only 2:00 am.

Jessie: I passed out like five minutes afterwards.

Johnathan: Nu uh! You kept up until 5;00 am.

Jessie: there is no way!

Nonstop debate

Truth bullets: tablet, Zehns missing body, Alibis, missing Narcotics, hole in wall

Jessie: boy, I know my time. I was asleep by two

Johnathan: there's no way. I strictly remember the clock saying 5

Jessie: this is going to be pointless, I mean it's only us that will be important in this debate

Jonathan: then i'll end it now

*BREAK*

Truth bullet used: tablet

Jonathan: that controversy was poorly built

Jonathan: if you were asleep by two…

Jonathan: then why does the messages say you texted Lori at 3!

Jessie: I have no clue, I was asleep.

Latoya: give me a minute to think i got this

Logic Dive

"Logic dive is where you have to answer questions in order to get to the writed answer, if you get them wrong, you fall off the edge of the road you are travelling and you have to start again.

Where was Jessie's tablet located : on Lori's room

When did Jesse send the message: 3 am

Why does Jesse insist she was asleep: Missing narcotics

Latoya: THAT HAS TO BE IT

Arata: what's with the sudden outburst

Latoya: did you have any narcotics Jessie?

Jessie: yes actually, I accidently took a lot tho thats why I was out like a light last night.

Jonathan: that means nothing.

Zhen: it makes a lot of sense

Jessica: yea, if you have that many narcotics, I'm surprised she even stayed up that long

Latoya: this means there can only be one person who did this.

Pick a person

JONATHAN GRIMM

Latoya: you did this didn't you Jonathan

Jonathan: no way!

Jessie: i believe it's obvious now.

Johnathan: what about Zhen assault, jessie came in late and went missing during the investigation

Jessie: o had to get to the bathroom

Non stop debate

Jonathan: she obviously knocked out Zhen and then hid his body during investigation

Jessie: dod not!

Jonathan: then explain your sudden disappearance

Jessie: like I said, I went to the bathroom

Jessica: I can confirm i saw her go

Johnathan: and she could have slipped out once you left

Latoya: just admit it already, I have evidence that she didn't drag the body.

*break*

Truth bullet used: blood trail

Latoya: I'm fluent with this contradiction

Arata: getting better… ish

Latoya: don't judge

Latoya: the trail of blood was splatters, not a streak meaning he wasn't dragged.

Jonathan: the. She picked him up.

Latoya: no offense, but I doubt jessie is strong enough for that.

Jonathan: what if jesse is lying about the narcotics, what if she used them on Lori so she would be unconscious when she killed her.

Rebuttal showdown

"New minigame, this time you have to choose a sword and slash through your opponent's rebuttal with your own. If you're right, you get to continue with the rebuttal until they have none left, if not, you're rebuttal gets slashed and it might cost you the trial"

Choose your rebuttal:missing narcotics, old trail, barbed wires, position of the body

Jonathan: I mean, you guys would have heard her scream

Jonathan: there is no way she was conscious during the killing

Johnathan: even the heaviest of sleepers would hear a scream like that.

cross swords

*progress*

Latoya: agreed, but we already know the narcotics were used for Jessie

Johnathan: there's no way, she is lying.

Jonathan: why would she take narcotics anyway

Johnthan: there is no reason

Cross swords

*Progress*

Latoya:maybe she was having trouble sleeping this week

Latoya: you don't know everything about a person's life Jonathan

Jonathan: the fact that lori was ion conscious still stand

Cross swords

*Victory*

Latoya: consider the position of the body

Latoya: if lori was unconscious then how did her body show emotion of being in pain

Latoya: there's no way

Yolo: I agree with Jonathan, there is no way we wouldn't have heard a scream then

Non stop debate

Truth bullets:barbed wire, blood hammer, tablet, alibi, relics account

Yolo: you proved that she wasn't unconscious but then why didn't we hear a scream

Yolo: huh, if we can't figure this out then who's to say everything we know is wrong

Toko : um so confused latoya

Arata: this is very confusing

Jonathan: explain this Latoya, if you can't them maybe you're the killer

Jiro: that's a wild assumption

Latoya: I've got it

*break*

Truth bullet used: barbed wire

Latoya: I can read this contradiction fluently

Arata: got worse

Latoya: shut up arata

Latoya: of the killer wrapped barbed wire her neck she wouldn't be able to scream

Johnathan: ghh

Latoya: and you really are the only one with barbed wire

Panic Talk

"Alright new minigame, Panic talk, here you will have to break you're friends shitty shields with evidence as they try desperately to claim they didn't kill someone. They usually say really dumb things that are easy to counter so it should be easy"

Jonathan: I couldn't have been me

Jonathan:I was asleep

Latoya: that's obviously not true

*break*

5 shields left

Jonathan: I was too busy dealing with jessie all night

Latoya: Jessie says otherwise

*Crack*

Jonathan: I went to sleep right after that

Latoya: you were wide awake

*Break*

4 shields left

Jonathan: I promise you it wasn't me

Latoya: where's your evidence

*Crack*

Jonathan: can't you just believe me?

Latoya: no

*Break*

3 shields left

Jonathan: how can believe a person with did

Latoya: that's just rude

*Crack*

Jonathan: she could be lying

Latoya: we have evidence she's not

*Break*

2 shields left

Jonathan: maybe out was the butler

Latoya: just give up

*Crack*

Jonathan: he could have snuck into my room

Latoya: he was asleep

*Break*

1 shield left

What about the height of the hole on the wall

Latoya: that's not enough to prove your innocence

*Crack*

Jonathan: I want the answer

Latoya:YOU. LIED. ABOUT. IT.

*Break*

Jonathan: nononononononononono

Arata: let's go over what happened

Rundown

The killer planned on murder before they killed, this wasn't accidental. They just needed a plan and a victim. The killer had met up with nikole that night and they she shared some secrets and he planned on telling so she had to keep him quiet somehow, so she bribed him with sex. After the fact however, she almost instantly fell asleep leaving the killer time to kill. He took Nikoles tablet and took a peek at the messages and that led him to Lori. he grabbed his hammer and some barbed wire to kill.

As he got to Lori's room he texted her to make her open the door without having to barge in. As soon as she did he wrapped the barbed wire around her neck and started to hang her. After she was hung he smashed her head in multiple times and then proceeded to stab her with the sharp end of the hammer to trick us. He then tried to hide the hammer and run.

Afterwards he thought about the investigation and he knocked zhen unconscious, a vital part to any investigation. Then he ran to Lori to hid among the crowd.

That killer is

Johnathan Grimm

Jonathan: you guys are all asshole

Jonathan: you guys are murderers

Jonathan: you're letting them die

Latoya: who?

Jonathan:MY PARENTS

Jonathan: THEY ARE DYING AND I NEED MONEY TO TREAT THEM!

Jonathan: THANKS TO YOU THEY HAVE NO WAY OF GETTOING THE TREATMENT THEY NEED YOUFUCKING ASSHOLES

Latoya: that's no excuse for killing

Latoya: there is always a better way

Jonathan: HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET OFF THIS DAMN BOAT THEN

Jonathan: IT'S NOT MY FAULT

Monokuma:too late asshole

Monokuma: IT'S VOTING TIME

TRIAL COMPLETE

We all placed our votes. A small screen came from the ceiling as our vr headsets were lifted, it showed monokuma and a spin wheel with a bunch of icons on it. Above the wheel it said, "Monokuma's special execution wheel!" Monokuma spun it and it landed on the Hammer icon, Monokuma pulled off the envelope with it and pulled out a picture with Jonathan's face on it. "Ding ding ding, you are correct. The blackened it Jonathan Grimm." he said after we finished. "So, i guess i'm going to die. I just wanted the money so i could save my family. With that kind of money, the doctors could find a cure for their disease. That's all i wanted. Why did you have to do this to them. YOU ALL KILLED THEM! NOW THEY HAVE NO WAY OF GETTING TREATMENT AND THEIR GOING TO DIE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! YOUR ALL MURDERERS. YOU ALL DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED, I HAD A GOOD REASON YOU DON'T, YOU dESERVE TO DIE~" Jonathan screamed at us furiously. "Listen here shithole. Killing someone is never the way. There is always a better way." Jessie said.

"It's PUNISHMENT TIME!"

Jonathan Grimm has been found guilty

Time for execution

Johnathan's housework

Jonathan is flung backwards by a claw. He is dragged to a room and we are forced to go to a big screen where we watch jonathan. Jonathan stands on a giant wooden board, I giant monokuma towering above. The monokuma pulls out a hammer and adjusts johnathan until he is perfectly straight. He slams down the hammer and jonathan sinks into the wood covering half his legs. Monokuma strikes again and this time jonathan crunches and sinks even more. With the last strike Jonathan goes completely into the board. The camera angle shifts and we can see that there is a piece of metal in the middle of the board.

"That… was… horrifying…." Kris said tears falling down his cheeks. "I feel so bad… but at the same time, he deserved it." Felix said walking up beside me. He didn't seem very affected, maybe he didn't like to show his sadness. "I don't know, that seemed really cruel though. He just wanted to save his family. But on the other hand, there are better ways to do things." I replied. I didn't know how to feel, i was conflicted between anger, and sadness.

"Now that we have two family trees cut off, its time for the real stuff now. Next challenge will start soon douche holes. Lets see what ass hat will be offed next. OOHH How fun!" Monokuma said, the child behind him obviously enjoying everything that was happening

"LISTEN HERE YOU SICK PILE OF SCRAP, I AM THE BEST OF VIETNAM'S NAVY! I WILL END YOUR PATHETIC EXISTENCE THIS INSTANT DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME. I AM TRAINED IN EVERY FOR OF COMBAT AND I HAVE THE ENTIRE MILITARY AT MY DISPOSAL, IF YOU WANT TO GO ANY FURTHER YOU BETTER PREPARE FOR WAR YOU SHITSTAIN!" Hoa shouted at monokuma and the kid. The kid simply snickered, "if you think you set a single cell of your body on me you are surely mistaken. See what you misunderstand is that you are all alone out here, there is no one to help you. You have no way of contacting anyone outside this ship and here I have all the power, so you better back the hell of or you will you wish you had never been born"

Everyone stood taken aback, it was no longer monokuma talking, but the child. He didn't move his mouth, but his words were clear as day. "Try me." Hoa replied stepping up to the kid. "As you wish Madame." The kid said and a claw sprang from the ground and took Hoa away. "Anyone else want to go with her?" Monokuma said, the kid had gone back to the monokuma voice.

We all were told to head back up and to the top of the boat so we took the elevator. Everyone was silent and all you could hear was an occasional scream that came from Hoa. "I wonder what is happening down there. The elevator came to a stop and opened up. We all stepped outside but we weren't on top of the boast anymore.

End Chapter 1


End file.
